The invention relates to a gully closure for preventing the pollution of bodies of water in accident situations.
Rain water from highways and footpaths is collected via sewer inlets also known as gullies and either drained off directly into the ground water for seepage or passed via the drainage system into a sewage-treatment plant or directly into a body of water. As a rule, the grating or gully form is not uniform. Over the course of time, different types of gully have been installed over and over again. Some gullies are provided with a stop valve; but as a rule it is difficult to reach, is normally never used and is therefore often rusted in.
In the event of accidents when dealing with hazardous liquid substances, e.g. tanker accidents, pipe fractures or leakages from containers, there is the risk of the liquids concerned flowing out and passing via the gullies into the ground water or a body of water.
Even if the gullies, in the most favourable case, are connected to a sewage-treatment plant via a drainage system, there is the risk of the biological decomposition in the sewage-treatment plant being greatly impaired or possibly coming to a complete standstill by an unforseen introduction of liquids in the event of such an accident.